Forgotten Moments
by Kristen59
Summary: A collection of forgotten moments between Draco and Hermione during their journey through Hogwarts. Ten prompts, ten drabbles, 100 words each.


**Forgotten Moments**

**03.**

**Prompt: Simple Things**

**Word Count: 100**

It was the simple things that showed who he truly was beneath the sneers. She had seen him hold a classroom door open for a Gryffindor student. She had seen him reading a muggle book and smiling slightly, before hiding it again. She concluded that he worked hard to keep his pureblooded demeanor up, while hiding his friendly and tolerable side.

While Hermione mulled it all over in her head, she was knocked to the side. She looked up to see the object of her musings.

"Sorry." Draco muttered, glancing at her, before walking away.

'_Simple things indeed.' _She thought.

**04. **

**Prompt: Boat**

**Word Count: 100**

Hermione gasped as the boat rocked. The blond boy in front of her looked back with a small smile. Blushing, she turned her eyes downward.

Hermione looked up slowly. The boy didn't seem startled by magic at all . _'His parents must be magical,' _she thought.

The boat jerked to a sudden stop, throwing Hermione forward. She grabbed onto the blond boy's shoulder and he turned, smiling again, to steady her.

"Need some help?" he said, exiting the boat and sticking out his hand.

She glanced at it and then to his shining gray eyes. She smiled and grabbed hold.

**05.**

**Prompt: Music**

**Word Count: 100**

Hermione retreated from the blaring music of the Yule Ball. Fresh air was just what she needed, but what she got was Draco Malfoy sitting on the bench she was going for. He glanced up as she sat down.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

Peacefully, they sat a foot apart. She had a feeling they were both out here for more than just fresh air. He was escaping Pansy, and she was escaping Viktor and Ron.

"You've blown everyone's minds tonight Granger." He spoke softly. "Not only for showing up with Krum either." He glanced at her attire pointedly.

She smiled downward, blushing.

**07.**

**Prompt: Scarred**

**Word Count: 100**

"I'm scarred for life Granger."

"Good. You deserved it." Hermione said bluntly.

"I suppose." He said quietly.

Calmly, she replied, "Buckbeak is alive, just so you know."

Draco looked at her questioningly.

"It's a secret. I had absolutely nothing to do with it." She said.

"Sure you didn't." he said. Hermione laughed. "Your secret is safe with me. That _was_ a good slap after all. Didn't even think you had it in you."

"You bring out the worst in me." she replied.

"The best, you mean. Anyway, I'm off to blame Hagrid for _your_ dirty work." He said, walking away.

**08.**

**Prompt: Spotless**

**Word Count: 100**

"Ron told Rose to stay away from Scorpius, and to beat him on every test."

"Well, that won't be hard considering who her mother is." They smiled.

"Do you think they could be friends?" Hermione asked.

"Without your husband's threatening, yes." Draco teased.

Hermione laughed, "Oh, she didn't take it to heart."

His face turned serious, "Hermione, if there was no war, do you think we could have been friends?"

"Yes. Although, I like to think we were friends, on occasion. Their relationship is spotless, ours was muddled from the start."

"I wish things were different."

"I do too, Draco."

**09.**

**Prompt: Dying**

**Word Count: 100**

Hermione thought Draco was dying. She dropped to her knees next to him and felt his pulse. His heartbeat was steady and he was breathing. He was unconscious.

They were in the forest and no one was around. Hermione didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave him out here alone. She brushed his hair out of his face. Draco sighed. His eyes blinked and he looked up at her.

"Hermione?"

"Yea, I'm here. You'll be okay."

They stood together.

"We should head back to the castle."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Okay."

**10.**

**Prompt: Afraid**

**Word Count: 100**

The library was her sanctuary. It was _her_ place. Her desk and her chair. Yet here he was, in _her_ chair at _her_ table. She sat across from him.

"I knew you would show up eventually." Draco said softly.

Hermione looked at him silently as he stared downward still.

After several moments he spoke again, "I'm afraid."

"It's war Malfoy, everyone is afraid."

"I'm fighting a losing fight. A fight I can't surrender."

Hermione sighed, "Your surrender would mean your death." It was a fact. "I'm afraid too, and not only for myself."

He looked up, "For me?"

"For you."


End file.
